Aware
by Batteriez Not Included
Summary: Modern!AU (Not Sisters): Elsa figured that her life was over the moment she came out to her parents. The universe however, had other plans. Trapped in her own body, Elsa quickly learns that being aware of everything around her has its ups and downs, especially when it comes to the young nurse assigned to her.
1. The (Not So) Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, or any other characters!**

 **Warning: This is going to be graphic. (no rape or anything though so don't worry)**

When I had heard people say that when one loses one of the five senses, the others grow more powerful, I had thought they were making it up. The senses didn't grow more powerful; that was ridiculous, they simply seemed more powerful, because one of the others was missing, and that to compensate, the mind merely focused more on the others as it no longer had one to divide its attention five ways. Then again, I had also scoffed at the idea of death changing people. Okay, that came out wrong; what I _meant_ was death only changes people's mindsets, such as depression and sorts, but that's it.

Boy was I wrong.

…

Oh. My. God. I sound like one of the openings for one of my brother's comic books. I sincerely apologize for that, it was not my intention to sound so precocious. I haven't even introduced myself, my apologies.

I am Elsa Anderson. Yes, as in _that_ Anderson; as in the daughter of the famed Co-founders, and CEO of North Mountain Technology, Adgar and Idunn Anderson. The biggest technological firm on the Eastern Seaboard, and I happen to be the heir. Or rather, I was the heir, until the accident. And no, unlike what the intro may have led you to believe; I was _not_ exposed to radiation, or bitten by some sort of radioactive… snowman. Okay, that made no sense, but you get my point… Okay, maybe I _have_ been watching a little too many of my brother's super hero movies. Damn. This is _not_ that kind of story, and I profusely apologize if I led anyone to believe it was. This is actually the story of how I met _her_.

My day started out normally enough, I suppose; for one who happened to be super grounded until kingdom come. Well, okay, it's not that bad, but at the time it was, especially since I never got in trouble with my parents at all throughout my youth. I was actually the perfect girl growing up; going with papa to board meetings to learn the ropes of the company's inner workings, travelling to social events to impress possible business partners for my parents, and of course, there were the… suitors. Ugh: I still cringe thinking about that part of my old life.

At first, meeting possible suitors wasn't so bad; we were younger and romance was nothing but a distant and possibly disgusting fantasy. Back in those days, we would just play together, as little children do, and nothing came of it. At the end of said events, my parents would ask me if any of them caught my interest, and I always said no. Until the day that they brought the daughter of one of their competitors and (jokingly) asked me the same question, and being the naive young child, I answered yes. My poor parents; they thought I was kidding. Needless to say that when I finally came out to them about four months ago, they were beyond horrified at this new revelation. My brother was the only one who kept them from strangling me then and there. So my parents did what they thought was the right thing to do, to their homophobic mindset, which was ground me until "this horrible phase is over with".

I feel the need to say that my parent's ideas about the phrase 'grounded' are insane. I had thought that being the 'perfect girl' for all of my life would help keep them from freaking out. Apparently not. I now have (if possible) less freedom than before, which means a curfew of before six pm, no having any friends over (as if I had any), and no internet (which considering most of my assignments need to be turned in online is actually quite silly). Nevertheless, my parents would have done far worse, if my brother had not intervened, so I'm not complaining.

So this is how it all started. It was a day like any other, I had gone and eaten, joked with my younger brother, Kristoff, fed our German Sheppard, Sven, dry cereal under the table, and then gone to school. School was… well, school. It's actually a catholic school of sorts (my parent's idea after my little… reveal, even though neither of them are religious), so I went about my day as usual, embracing the nickname 'Ice Queen' which I had been given during the first week of school. Then, after an incredibly taxing conversation with mama on my phone, I went to the library to do my homework. To my eternal surprise, as finals were a week away, I finished my large amount of homework early. So, to kill some time before having to go back to the house, I went over the vast shelves and picked out a book and relaxed for awhile, thinking I would stop when it was time to leave.

I was about halfway done with it (it was _Cinder_ by Marissa Meyer) the intercom beeped to life and announced that the library was going to close in an hour. Looking up from my book, I see to my horror that darkness is beginning to set across the world, and I quickly put away my book and run for my bike in a panic, knowing I was never going to make it home before dark. Trying to make myself as not-late as possible, I cut through the park and across the front of the school. I had made it halfway home when I started to calm down a bit. That's when everything went wrong.

The last street I had to cross before getting home was an intersection between two very popular expressways. Knowing that it would be foolish to do otherwise, I waited in the little concrete corner and pressed the pedestrian button, and waited for the light to change. The expressway adjacent to me was surprisingly empty, though I wasn't surprised it appeared as such; there was a deceptively sharp curve before the light that no one could see around. Many of the neighborhood's dwellers had argued to rework the street, as it was a safety hazard, though it had not been done yet. At last the light changed and I saw the light signal it was time for me to cross. Not willing to take chances, I looked both ways before beginning the last stretch of my ride home. There was suddenly the screech of horrible metal on metal, and two massive headlights shined impossibly close to my eyes. I had no time to react; my body didn't panic, my eyes didn't dilate, or anything, I saw the grill of a massive big rig, and then… impact.

You know one of those ridiculous video games, like the ones my brother plays…GTA V or something? How it has that mini game of purposefully running out in traffic and getting hit? How people on the internet made a game of getting hit the hardest and having the most air time, or the most bounces? How they all laugh because… video game physics? Well, I can personally tell you the physics is not just video games.

The moment I saw the headlights, the next moments became ingrained in my head; every moment, every movement. The truck hit. It was an off-white color, and the grill was slightly tarnished. The windshield was reflective in the light, so I could barely make out the driver, yelling into his cell, not even seeing me. He was wearing a button up shirt, with a light jacket, not the stereotypical truck driver, and was about medium build. His face turns slightly, and his green eyes widen.

 _Impact._ Crunch. I feel my right arm break in three different places, followed by somewhere in my lower left leg, I feel several of my ribs buckle. I don't feel anything pain wise; my body is in shock. I'm in the air, spinning head over heels, literally. I barely miss hitting the street light. I sail over several cars, I remember they were mostly silver, or grey as most are, maybe one or two black ones. Five of them have sun roofs. There is another intersection coming up. Impact.

Crack. My right ankle gets it, as well as two parts of my left arm. The asphalt is fairly new, it's still darker than most and it still retains the small sand granules inside of it. I am up in the air again, but this time instead of height, I am shooting forward. I hit the ground now, but at more of an angle, so I don't break anything else with this impact, but I start rolling farther forward. I would have gone farther except I hit a car roof, and some of my ribs finally can bend no more, and break. They might have punctured something, I'm not sure. I still don't feel any pain though, which is strange. I roll forward, and suddenly I halt to a stop, my head slamming into the pavement at the sudden halting. Something breaks…my helmet, though I do not know if anything else up there broke with it. My other ankle is broken too. A motorcycle; that's what stopped my momentum; I got run over by a motorcycle as well. Oh joy.

The man hops of his bike and looks about ready to start cussing me out… except he quickly sees me in all of my brokenness. He yells several profanities and yanks off his helmet, and starts dialing 911. He has dirty blond hair and blue eyes, and his freckles look a little like mine. I can also smell his perfume, and the detergent in his clothes; he's probably returning from a date. The asphalt smells like oil slicks and burned rubber, a scent that is getting stronger by the second. The man is yelling into the phone now, his face the picture of panic. A woman gets out of her car and starts yelling instructions, several others, who have now entered my peripheral vision, are dialing the emergency number as well.

One of the women gestures to me, "Hold her head up! It helps with traumatic injuries!"

Someone I cannot see immediately lifts my head up. The effect is instantaneous; like a dam breaking, or a rubber band drawn to tight. The pain I did not feel before now floods my body at once. I think I screamed, or not, I don't really know. The only thing I do know is that everything turns red. Then black begins to creep into the edges of my vision and work its way in. Soon the dark over comes the red… until there is nothing at all.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! This 'fanfic' is actually the result of a bet I made with one of my English teachers. The bet was to write a story with minimal to no visual descriptions, and have the main character have little to no dialogue. Don't worry, this story will have a plot, and it will not interfere with my other stories. Just fair warning; I do not have a set update schedule! I will upload when I have content, and the only way for me to get content is for me to get inspired, so please be patient.**

 **-BatteriezNotIncluded**


	2. Patient A113

Beeping. That's the first thing I am aware of. I don't know what is beeping or why, just that it is. I don't know when I start hearing the beeping. I might have always heard it and not paid attention until now, or maybe I gradually started returning to my senses, and that was the first thing I noticed. I don't know. The only thing I do know is that before the beeping, there was Nothing. Don't ask me what it felt like; I do not have the slightest clue. What I do know is that while inside the Nothing, it wasn't like being underwater, like some people describe comas, because then, you're aware of _something._ Except I was aware of Nothing, not even myself, I probably didn't know I existed, at least until the beeping. Until I realize I can't hear anything, besides the beeping. I can however _feel…everything._

As I 'listen', I become aware of other things around me. I feel the hum of a desk fan, the flicker of computer monitors, and the movement of fabric. I also hear people. Tiny rustlings, heavy breathing, that sort of thing. I attempt to move…nothing. I try to open my eyes…still nothing. I'm stuck. _Just great._ I quickly realize that my attempts are futile, so I just focus on listening. I figure I'm not at a hospital; otherwise there would be shouting and many more sound in general.

It's nighttime, I think. Everyone is asleep, and no one seems to be moving around, at least as far as I can tell. As I listen, I manage to figure out the difference in rustling sheets and window curtains. There's a sudden buzz… it sounds like it's coming from farther away than the other sounds. I hear a thunk, and suddenly I feel a door close. I am positive that it is a door; the brief but sudden jerk of those automatically closing doors. Then I feel footsteps. No, really I _feel_ footsteps; like little vibrations in the ground, one after the other in quick succession. They are below me, so I must be on the second floor of this place. There are five more buzzes, some of them close together, others farther apart. I feel two of the newcomers walk into an empty room (at least I _think_ it's empty) and feel something rustling inside. I figure they must be their offices.

And so I listen; to the feel of the footsteps, to the vibrations they make. I feel where they go and what they do. I feel them leave, and return, and start the whole process over again. I do not know how long it takes me to get used to my new(ish) senses, but I quickly learn that I am in a fairly large five story building. I am located on the third floor, as well as about twenty five others. The others, from what I can tell _can move_ , unlike me. They yell and shout sometimes, though I cannot always understand them. I do not hear them yelling, I _feel_ them yelling, like one feels extra loud music at a party; the sounds vibrating off the walls. The only sound I can _hear_ (in the traditional sense) is the beeping.

I don't know how long it takes but eventually my hearing comes back, and becomes just as sensitive as my touch sense. I can suddenly hear the rustles of papers, several unsynchronized ticks (I realize that they are clocks, located in different places), and the shouts suddenly become understandable; they are in pain. I realize I must be in a private hospital of some sort; a place that takes care of those with both physical and traumatic injuries. From what I can tell, no one here is crazy, just people who have trouble grasping reality (I learn this when one of the other patients starts crying out for his military buddies, as if he is in the middle of a fire fight). There are people with normal injuries here though too, from what I can sense, the injuries are mostly broken bones.

I don't hear everything though; my hearing occasionally fades in and out. I let it; after all, there isn't really anything worth listening to. I wonder if I should return to the Nothing. I feel that I can, if I really want to; just sink into the depths and just… cease. I don't though, though I am not sure why. I do not think I would die if I returned, just remain in this infernal coma. To my utter shock, my thoughts are interrupted.

Someone is checking on me, or rather, checking the instruments and tubes sticking out of me. While this in itself is not unusual, I sense there is something different about to happen.

"You are…" She rustles through what seems to be papers on a clip board, "Patient A113. Yes, yes… you should be fine for the slot… and there. Finally, I no longer have to deal with the zombie."

Wait… did she just call me a zombie? Yes she did. If I had the ability to move… anything I would have let my displeasure known, but as it is, all I can do is call her rather annoying names in my head. The name Hag comes to mind, and I have to admit it's rather fitting. From what I can feel, this woman is rather old; her long and bony fingers, her skin like clammy leather, and she has several veins sticking out (at least from what I can tell). She has a strangely squeaky voice that reminds me of nails on a chalk board.

"KRONK," the woman screeches, and a large man comes rushing into the room, and a baritone voice fills it.

"Yes, Doctor Yzma?" he asks pleasantly, and I can feel the woman turn and glare at him.

"I am transferring A113 here to be under the care of Doctor Kai's new nurse, so we won't have to deal with her anymore," Doctor Yzma tells him crisply, and I can feel the muscle man deflate slightly

"Are you sure we can't keep her? She doesn't complain or talk back like some of the other patients do, and she actually listens when I tell her about my new receipts-"

"Of course she listens, Kronk," the woman snipped irritably, "considering she's a human vegetable, it's not like she has anything better to do. Now come on, let's hurry up and get this infernal shift over with."

Ouch. A vegetable? I'm right here you witch! Will you please stop insulting me as if I'm not really here? This whole 'cannot communicate with anyone' thing is going to get exasperating very fast, I can feel it. Something jiggles slightly in my mouth, and I realize that it's a ventilator. Oh great, I can't even move my lungs to breathe by myself; that's just sad. I would have sighed but… well you get the idea. Kronk and the hag finish up with my 'checkup' and I quickly learn that I literally have tubes in places I did not know I even had. Oh god, I am _not_ enjoying this. The hag and her nurse finally leave and I 'sigh' in relief. I hear them talk to someone else briefly, and then the person walks into my room.

This new person is a portly man, and probably a doctor, judging by the solid confidence in his step. Another figure suddenly comes down the hall and comes into my room as well. This person is tiny; possibly the shortest person I have ever encountered. He walks rather pompously and I can feel his toupee bouncing on his head.

"Ah, hello Doctor Kai," from what I can tell, the nasally voice is coming from the midget man.

"Hello Mr. Weselton," says the larger man, Dr. Kai, pleasantly, "I was just about to write down a few things to mention to the new nurse when she takes over the care for Ms. Anderson here."

Finally, someone who treats me like a person. I have a feeling that I am going to like this Doctor Kai.

"Yes," Mr. Weselton drawls, "about that; I was wondering if she has had any progress. Her benefactor is curious."

Dr. Kai sighs and I can feel him shake his head, "I am sorry to say that while it is possible for her to awaken, her chances are very poor. Even if she were to awake, there is a large chance she would have suffered brain damage."

"What is her chances?" Presses Mr. Weselton and the Doctor sighs again.

"At best; twenty five percent," he replies, and I feel the midget shuffle his feet.

"Ah, very well then. Dr. Kai, you may want to give your nurse another patient; Her benefactor will no longer be adding to the deposit, therefore, Patient A113 is going to have to be unplugged. I suppose I should begin the arrangements of having a new long term patient moved into the room as soon as A113 is disposed of."

"Mr. Weselton," Dr. Kai says, he sounds worried, "even if her chances are slim, there is still a possibility that she could wake! We should not jump to any hasty decisions until we know for certain that she is a lost cause."

I feel the midgets feet move so that he is now facing the doctor. He just stands there for a while, and then the midget speaks; "You're not going to drop this are you? Fine, her deposit will run out in six months time, if she does not wake by then, you're unplugging her."

I feel the doctor nod affirmative, and the midget leaves. Oh, god… am I exchanging death by being crushed by a big rig for suffocating? I try to move again; my arms, legs, eyelids, tongue, anything… nothing. My body is completely unresponsive, and I have six months to fix it. I may not be able to see anything, but if I cannot figure out how to move before six months are up… then it is really going to be lights out for me.


	3. Anna Christian

**Good news is, this fic and almost all the others are okay! Bad News: my fic titled The Mourning Angel's Tears is totaled, I'll need to completely rewrite it. Not looking forward to it :-(**

 **As usual; I do not own Disney or any of it's characters**

* * *

I spend the rest of the 'day' learning where and who everyone is. I learn there are two massive men who are security guards for my section, one of which is named Oaken. I learn that Dr. Kai is the head doctor for this floor, with two other doctors; Dr. Yzma (the Hag), and a Dr. Pabbie (who apparently was out sick and was currently replaced with a Dr. Sweet). The head nurse's name is Gerda, a tall skinny woman, who reminds me of a nanny I had once. As far as I can tell (based on various conversations that I overheard) besides Kronk, the other nurses are Kuzco, Mowgli, Rapunzel, Belle, Alice, Tadashi, Hans, Attina, Kida, and Mulan. Most of them are in opposite parts of the building, due to having certain hallways to themselves (due to having multiple patients having rooms right next to each other).

I quickly learn that I am one of the only comatose patients in the private hospital. That's another thing I have learned; I am currently in the Arendelle Rehabilitation and Therapy Center. It apparently doubles as a private hospital for regular injuries, though specializes in issues to do with the brain. I think, it's rather hard to tell when no one will actually tell me anything. I am beginning to wonder if I ever will be able to move, I have tried to move several times more, but I am still completely immobilized. It is only after my 45th time trying to move my arms that I realize that I am not in any pain. _My entire body was smashed to a pulp by a big rig, how am I not in pain right now?_ I can't help but wonder. And yet, I'm not in pain, not at all, the only thing I feel is the vibrations of people and objects in the current (and surrounding) buildings. Why? It doesn't make any sense, I mean, I was more broken than a limestone block under a jackhammer. I should be practically writhing in pain, shouldn't I? I continue to wonder at the lack of torment, when I hear the buzzing of the door, and I realize the day and night have passed and there are two people coming through the door. One of them I recognize as Dr. Kai, even though his steps are far away and on the ground floor. The other person with him is fairly shorter from what I can tell, and is trying not to walk ahead.

I take that back, the person with him isn't walking exactly. You know how people describe really excited people; they say that the person has a spring in their step? That was this person, not quite bouncing or skipping, but not walking either. Whoever it is, is clearly exited or nervous about something. I feel them both walk through the hospital (because calling it a rehab center is rather disconcerting for me), Dr. Kai leading the way, showing her certain things and the other following close behind. As they get closer I can sense more about the doctor's companion; it is a girl, probably eighteen-ish if my senses are correct, judging by her walk, she is probably one of those naturally happy people who make a lot of friends. As they get closer I sense something bouncing on her shoulders, and after several moments of wondering, I realize they are some kind of styled pigtail, not loose strands like normal, but done in a way that they solidly hit against her chest, and I can feel her hair bouncing with her step. Whatever it is she is learning about must be interesting, because they talk seriously several times, and I can swear the young woman with the doctor is taking notes on what he is saying. Then the doctor gently takes the girl's arm and guides her (to my utter shock) to my room.

The door opens and I hear Dr. Kai say, "And this is Ms. Anderson, she is the last patient you will be taking care of, but also a very important one. You will have to check her vitals several times a day and make sure that her machinery is in order. Dr. Yzma will show you how it's done."

The Hag (who has been waiting in the other hall) walks in and I can feel the tiny shiver that runs through the young woman at the appearance of the intruder. I can practically feel the false smile rolling off of the Hag, as she walks forward and holds out a clammy, bony, leathery hand for the poor girl to shake. To her credit, the girl doesn't flinch away and instead introduces herself with a cheerful ease.

"Hi," the young woman greets, "I'm Anna Christian, the new nurse."

Bubblegum. That's the first thing that comes to mind when I hear her voice. If the flavor of bubblegum was a sound, it would be her voice. Bubbly, sweet, unique… _Elsa, stop waxing poetic! They are going to start talking again._

"Dr. Yzma," the old hag replies, her horrible voice a sickly sweet, "a _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance."

The Hag immediately goes on to show _Anna_ the ins and outs of how to maintain the equipment keeping me alive. Between the Hag's tutorial, and the new nurse's inquiries, I learn more than I _ever_ wanted to about what goes into keeping a coma patient alive. Honestly, I am beginning to wonder if just getting unplugged would be better than this indecency. Only two thoughts are going through my head, _why me_ and _honestly you old hag, would it kill you to be polite once and a while?!_ While the Hag is not outright disrespectful to the nurse, she is _to me;_ continually referring to me like some kind of disgusting pet that a neighbor might have: _hating_ my existence, while knowing she has to tolerate it. She doesn't outright say she hates me though, she just makes it quite clear by referring to me like I'm not here, and simply calling me 'the vegetable' or 'zombie'. I can feel Dr. Kai stiffen slightly as the tutorial goes on.

"And that about covers everything," Dr. Yzma says simply, "aside from all of that, A113 should be the easiest patient to take care of; after all it's not like vegetables can talk back."

 _If I could move right now I would flip you the bird you insufferable old witch,_ I grumble, even though no one can hear me.

"Umm," the nurse starts, sounding rather uncomfortable, "should you really be talking to about her like that? I mean she is technically in the room."

I can practically feel, Dr. Yzma look at the girl in slight mortification, "Patient A113 is in a _coma;_ for all intensive purposes she _is_ a vegetable; with minimal brain activity, and barely any functions of any kind. Patient A113 does not have the brain capacity for conscious thought, especially after the injuries she sustained, and most likely will never be able to fully communicate, much less understand anything even if by some miracle consciousness is regained. Do you any _more_ questions? Good, I'll leave you both then."

I'm fuming in frustration, both at her obnoxious behavior and my inability to do anything about it. I feel Dr. Kai standing stiffly to the side, and my new caretaker shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably, as if trying to think if she should do something. She seems to come to a decision and clears her throat and turns to the doctor.

"Am I allowed to ask what happened to her?" the nurse asks quietly, and I feel Dr. Kai nod.

"I am allowed to reveal that she suffered several traumatic injuries from a hit and run accident, which involved her getting hit by several vehicles while on a bicycle. She barely made it into emergency surgery, and even then it took several hours to get her stable. Even though she received the best of care, she has been unresponsive ever since. Her family ordered her to be moved here for long term care with a private room after it became clear she may not wake."

I wince at the mention of the massive truck's flat silver grill smashing into me, and I can doctor shift, and the nurse stops. I assume he sent her a look. The girl fidgets again and then turns back to the doctor, "do you think she can hear us?"

"I do indeed believe that Ms. Anderson here can hear us," the doctor nods, "it is quite common for coma patients to be conscious of their environments, even after such traumatic injuries. Even if she is unable to respond, it doesn't hurt to show a little compassion, even if it is only with a little conversation. I'm afraid I need to go take care of a few of my own patients now, good luck, Nurse Christian."

The doctor turns and leaves, and I feel his footsteps fade away, while the nurse's remain rooted to the floor of my room. She then turns to face me and clears her throat a little.

"Not really sure if you can hear me… if you can, great, if not, oh well. But uh… Hi, I'm Anna," Anna walks up to me and shakes my hand.

It's like a jolt of electricity is shooting through my arm and up to my head, originating from my fingertips, probably because my touch senses are so, well, touchy now. Anyone? Meh, never mind. My fingers and arm is now tingly and I can't help but think; _huh, she's left handed too._ She lets go as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Anyway, if you can hear what's going on then you already know that I'm gonna be your new nurse from now on. Pretty neat, huh?" I could hear the smile on the girl's face through her perky voice. She felt Anna walk around her and check certain devices, before stopping and staring at something.

"What's that doing there?" I hear Anna wonder aloud, and suddenly she grabs my hand again, but this time she puts something in it, something made of hard plastic.

She adjusts my hand and fingers, making sure the emergency remote will not fall out of my hand, or off of the bed. I can't help but feel rather grateful that she is acting so considerate of me. She holds one of my fingers longer than usual and puts it deliberately on one of the buttons.

"I know you can't see this, but this button," she pushes my finger gently onto it, "is the emergency call button; press it if you need a nurse or one of the doctors to come and check on you, and they'll come as quick as they can, okay?"

She lets go of my hand, but the tingling remains and I can't help but feel rather gratified at her consideration. I am not exactly sure if I will ever be able to actually _push_ the button if I need it but it is nice to know it's there. I would be smiling if my lips could move on their own. The nurse continues to check various things, and then she suddenly stops. I feel her turn and look at what I assume it my face.

"I wonder if your hair is dyed. That really light blond is amazing; I mean I've never seen anything like it! I don't think anyone is allowed to dye patient's hair sooo, I guess it's your natural color. It's very beautiful. Is this weird? Should I be complimenting you like this, when your, you know? Why am I asking you this? Wait... ugh, now I'm confused."

Huh, I've never had a _girl_ compliment my hair before, plenty of boys who didn't take my "ice queen" nickname to heart. I cannot help but wonder if she talks to everyone like this. The girl seems to get up her courage, and I get the feeling that I'm about to find out.

* * *

 **So as I said above, the only fic that was damaged by the crash appears to be TMAT. Since I also lost my internet completely, I will probably continue to update rather sporadically or whenever I can get a Wi-Fi connection. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I have to say I'm glad the damage was minimal.**

 **-Peace out-**

 **BatteriezNotIncluded**


End file.
